


What Does T Stand For?

by symbioteboyfriend



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Eddie Brock, eddie is trans because i said so, symbrock, this isn't the fic i meant to write but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbioteboyfriend/pseuds/symbioteboyfriend
Summary: Eddie doesn't think Venom is capable of tenderness.





	What Does T Stand For?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】What Does T Stand For?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549211) by [Andssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andssen/pseuds/Andssen)



> This is the first fanfic I've written/published for any fandom, and I've only seen the Venom movie once, so I apologize for any lapses in characterization.
> 
> Shoutout to Andssen for translating this fic into Chinese!

If you had told Eddie Brock when he met Venom that the symbiote was capable of tenderness, he would have laughed in your face. Caring? Maybe. Affectionate? Definitely, if being relentlessly possessive counted. But tender? Venom had threatened to eat small dogs for barking near them more times than Eddie could count. Venom thought only eating the faces of bad guys was a concession.  
  
So, capable of attachment, yeah. Attachment was Venom’s whole thing. But Venom didn’t even know what ‘tender’ meant if it wasn’t referring to chicken nuggets.  
  
Eddie was okay with this. He even liked it, to an extent. He knew where he stood with Venom. (And that was precisely the point; wherever he stood, he was with Venom.)     
  
The first time Eddie had given himself a testosterone shot when Venom was with him, he’d expected—and gotten—several blunt and to-the-point questions. _What is the purpose of this? Do we really have to do it every week? Are we sure I can’t make this testosterone for us?_ Venom had adjusted pretty quickly, especially after Eddie had made it very clear that this was one of those non-negotiable things, like ‘we don’t kill people that accidentally shove us on the street’ and ‘chocolate doesn’t belong to us just because we can eat it before the cashier sees’.

A few months later, Eddie rolled out of bed at the ass-crack of dawn—well, it was 10 in the morning. But it was cloudy, so the sun wasn’t technically out, and everything felt like the ass-crack of dawn before he had coffee. So he rolled out of bed, turned on the light, and waited for his brain to stop groaning in protest. It was Friday, which meant it was T-shot day. He fumbled through the dresser drawer that had his syringes and testosterone vials, humming tunelessly. He’d only just picked a place on his stomach to inject into and was reaching for the alcohol wipe to clean it when he felt Venom perk up.

 **Eddie** _._

“Yeah?”

**Can we do it this time?**

“We do this every time, Venom. Every week.”

**Smartass. Can _I_ do it this time?**

“I- um. Is that, is that a good idea?” Venom and needles? Venom using needles, small as they were, on _him?_  

**Would never hurt us, Eddie. But this is something we need. And it makes you—it makes _us_ happy. Want to do it.**

Shit, they actually sounded wounded. “Are you sure you know how to do it? You won’t mess it up?”

**Eddie. We have years and years of memory of doing this. You have done this many times since we came together. Nothing bad will happen.**

Right. Venom could probably give him an injection better than he’d done when he’d first gotten on T. But it still made him nervous to hand off the responsibility to someone else. It might have been irrational, but he owed so much to what T did for him—

He felt Venom reach out from his shoulder with an inky tentacle and stroke his cheek softly. **It will be fine. We will be fine. We can even keep the needle from hurting.**

Venom sent out a few small and almost delicate tentacles to pick up the vial, drawing-up needle, and syringe, all the while petting the side of Eddie’s face. As they drew up the testosterone in the syringe, they wound a heavier tentacle across his shoulders and pressed down.

 **Don’t be nervous. Will take care of us.** Venom’s voice in his head even sounded quieter, as if they thought he would run away.

They carefully unscrewed the larger-gauge needle from the syringe, and opened Eddie’s sharps container to dispose of it. After Venom screwed on the injection needle, they paused.

**Are you ready?**

“Yeah, it’s, um.” To his horror, Eddie felt himself tearing up. Venom so rarely showed restraint in anything that to see them display it now was overwhelming. “Go ahead, I’m good.”

 **Are you sure? Is something wrong? You can just do it by yourself, if you don’t want** _—_ Venom’s face appeared out of his arm, with their normally grinning mouth slightly downturned.

“No, no, it’s fine! You can do it! I promise!” Eddie forced himself to relax and blinked away the tears that had started to form in his eyes.

 **Thank you, Eddie.** With that, Venom’s head turned back towards where they were holding the testosterone near his stomach. They used another tentacle to pinch up on the surface of Eddie’s stomach and quickly push the needle in. Eddie could feel how intently Venom was concentrating as they steadily pushed the plunger down, released their grip on his skin, and waited a few seconds to remove the needle.

 **There.** They gently touched where the T had been injected. **Is that good? Can we do this every time?**

Eddie could feel Venom intentionally pushing warmth and love at him through their mental bond. “Of course,” he choked out. “But why? Why do you want to do this?”

 **This is part of who we are, Eddie. Need to understand it, to know how to do it, to take care of us. And** —he felt Venom hesitate, but stayed silent. **I want to take care of you.** Venom rolled more of their body around Eddie’s until he was enveloped in a strangely reassuring hug, and then leaned their head against his. **Okay?**

“Okay, Venom.” He was definitely crying a bit now. “I like it when you take care of me.”

Venom reached up and tenderly wiped away the tears slowly falling down Eddie’s face.

**I know.**


End file.
